When It Turns Out Alright
by GoldenGoddess12199
Summary: Naruko loved Sasuke but now she loves... Shisui? Shisui's loved Naruko since he set eyes on her. How does life turn out? Read to find out if you like love, sex, drinking, and all the other fun stuff of real life (not really). ShiNaru. Fem!Naruko. SasuHina. ItaHana. Hentai. Modern-Day AU. One-Shot. Crack-Fic


**This is a ShiNaru story with a Fem!Naruko. Please don't hate me. I really do like this pairing, and I liked this story. There might be some made up parts about Shisui, but it's a fanfiction, so whatever.**

 **I hope you like it but I don't care if you don't like it. Just sayin'.**

 **Also, this will have an update to it. Like, the story itself will be update, not another chapter. I found a lot of my own mistakes. Sorry!**

 **Enjoy!**

xXx

She was fifteen when she met him.

Since she was a tiny little baby, Naruko had been Sasuke's best friend. She was five when she realized just how scary Itachi was, but Sasuke already had that one figured out.

Because she was surrounded by boys and her crazy mother, she was very much a tomboy. Her hair was short and she wouldn't be caught dead in a dress for the longest time.

When she started puberty, she took a whole one-eighty. Suddenly, she wanted her hair longer and she liked wearing dresses. She also started to notice the boys in their class.

Unfortunately, Sasuke started to notice the girls at about the same time. She had started a puppy crush on him, but he never looked at her like he looked at the other girls. When they were fourteen, Sasuke got a girlfriend. She was one of the outgoing girls in their class that dressed very suggestively and was way too confident for Naruko to compare to.

She also had a lot more in common with Sasuke than Naruko did, too. She was rich. Sasuke was rich. She was smart. Sasuke was smart. She was gorgeous. Sasuke was gorgeous.

Naruko was not rich at all. She wasn't the dumbest person in her class, but she had a hard time holding a candle to either of them. She thought she was pretty enough, but she knew she was nowhere as nice as either of the two rich socialites.

The one thing they did have in common, though, was the fact that they both had well-developed chests. That was something that Naruko was proud of. She didn't have any fat on her stomach or her thighs, but her hips and her breasts were large and well-rounded.

For Sasuke's sixteenth birthday, Sasuke's family had a big, formal get-together. Naruko had to wear a dress (which she liked) and sit next to Hinata (which she didn't like), who sat directly across from Sasuke.

It was here that she met him for the first time. He had been sitting farther down the grand dining table that comfortably seated twenty people and laughing boisterously.

As one might expect, Naruko did _not_ expect to hear such loud, happy laughter in the gloomy, serious house of Uchiha.

He had his shaggy head of untamed hair thrown back and his laugh was echoing unexpectedly through the hall. There was a small lull in the conversation as the other Uchihas looked over disapprovingly before pretending he didn't exist.

Naruko could sympathize with him. She was used to the others ignoring her when she laughed. Even Sasuke did it, despite being her best friend.

When he finally settled down, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye dramatically and threw his arm around Itachi's shoulder, his tone teasing but his actual words unintelligible. She couldn't help but stare at him for a good portion of the night, only looking away when he glanced down the table towards her.

The rest of the night was spent with Sasuke and Hinata cuddling on the couch while Naruko sat alone and disheartened. Even last year hadn't been this bad. Sasuke and Naruto would usually spend part of the night singing loudly and obnoxiously at each other on each other's birthdays.

The tradition started as a way to scandalize Sasuke's upright relatives when they were little, but it had become a common feature each year.

Neither saw Mikoto's disapproving glance and Fugaku's deeper-than-usual scowl. Kushina was looking at her daughter sadly while Minato sat back, resigned to watching this disastrous event take place in his daughter's life.

xXx

The next night, a huge party was held in an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city with Sasuke's other friends and schoolmates. Sasuke had asked Naruko to come, and she had, but she wasn't having much fun.

The whole party had devolved into a huge orgy, drugs and alcohol changing hands so fast that it made Naruko's head hurt.

She didn't usually drink, but tonight she indulged her fifteen-year-old self. It was more to make her personal pity party a little less depressing. An hour after she got there, the dancing had turned raunchy and the shit was busted out. Not long after that, Hinata had pulled Sasuke away to some corner and they were going at it hot and heavy. Naruko couldn't even look in their direction.

She decided sometime later on that she just wanted to leave. There was no reason for her to be here. These were all the preppy rich kids that she tolerated because of Sasuke, and now she couldn't wait to get out.

She pushed her way through the crowds that were still dancing (kind of) and slammed open the door, the warm July air brushing over her face. Naruko wasn't sure how long she was walking before she came up to a corner convenience store and, in her drunken mind, decided she wanted something to drink. She was almost to the door when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Hey, you're that girl from Sasuke's party. Naruko, right?" The somewhat familiar voice said. She turned and faced him, and immediately had to cran her neck up to see him. He was so tall.

She looked at him dumbly before her brain caught up to his words, and she ended up just nodding slightly and looking down. She didn't want to be reminded that she was Sasuke's _best_ friend right now, because she really didn't feel like it. The guy seemed to notice her discomfort, because he released her arm and offered to give her a ride.

Naruko looked up at him before she just nodded, too exhausted to even reply to his kind offer.

The ride was silent, the only sounds coming from the engine of the nice car. The guy was obviously rich. It must be nice to have money and be hot.

"Well, most of the time it is, I suppose. You can get far with it, but it isn't everything in life."

She was startled when he started talking, but she realized she must have said that last part out loud.

"No, it really does get you everything. Sasuke's rich and Sasuke's girlfriend is rich and all of Sasuke's other friends are rich and I'm… not. Obviously, money gets you everything." Even a new best friend, she thought angrily, but she kept that last bit to herself.

The car pulled into Sasuke's driveway, and Naruko just stared up at the house. They sat in silence for a minute before she suddenly turned to her rescuer and asked him the last question he had been expecting.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He turned towards her and studied her for a moment, his eyes roaming over her form for several drawn out moments before he replied.

"Yes, I think you're gorgeous. Sasuke's an idiot to push you away like he did. I couldn't help but notice you were eyeing him sadly yesterday, but I didn't know what to make of it. He's my little cousin, and I haven't seen him in years. I moved away with my mother for a while, so this is the first I've seen of this side of the family for a long time."

It was more than she had expected an Uchiha to say, but she shouldn't have been surprised. He was the only Uchiha she had heard laugh. And he had a really nice laugh. Sasuke had done nothing more than chuckle around her, and that was literally the farthest she had gotten before he clammed up with his constipated Uchiha expression.

She noticed then just how close she had gotten to his face, but he didn't seem to mind. Immediately, her own face went bright red and she pulled back. Her beat-up old jeep was sitting in the driveway innocently, it's faded paint and torn seats suddenly looking inviting.

"Well, thanks for the ride… er, I never got your name." She said awkwardly. She didn't understand why her thighs were suddenly trembling and why her tummy felt so warm. She had wanted to lean forward and kiss this boy, this stranger that was being so kind to her. She knew he was older- he was about the same age as Itachi, she guessed- but that just made it more exciting.

"You're welcome. And my name's Shisui."

xXx

From that day, Naruko saw Shisui several more times. He was always over at the Uchiha mansion, and the two of them got along scarily well, in everyone else's opinion. Their loud laughter would echo throughout half the wing of the house, Naruko's shriek of surprise cut off by more laughing and an indignant yell.

It was obvious the two were becoming friends. Shisui's odd personality fit in better with her than it did any of his father's relatives. Naruko had finally found a friend that could handle her macabre humor and eccentric personality, even if he was well over five years her senior. They grew closer during Naruko's last two years at high school, Shisui starting an internship at Uchiha Inc. and keeping close to the neurotic blonde.

Minato had been a bit anxious about the fact that Naruko had befriended a man five years her elder, but he turned out to be a good influence on her. She took her homework much more seriously and she started to think much more rationally than when it was just her and Sasuke.

Shisui had also given her the encouragement to try new things. In light of her discoveries, he further encouraged her to pursue things that she enjoyed. This very encouragement is what led her down the path of art. She started out with drawings, but they soon transitioned to paintings that she submitted in art shows in the city and through the school system. By the time her graduation rolled around, she already received thousands of dollars from first-place prizes and pieces sold in local art galleries. On top of that, she had many more pieces to start once she graduated and was able to submit them to larger institutions.

All in all, Minato and Kushina weren't really terribly upset that Naruko had found herself a more mature friend. Of course, they later reflected on that sentiment and found it lacking at times.

xXx

Shisui had shown up with Itachi and the other small band of Uchiha's sitting stiffly and formally in the stuffy high school gymnasium for their high school graduation, their faces as stoic as ever except for one tall Uchiha.

Sasuke was right before her, and the loud applause that followed was a little disheartening compared to when Naruko was up there. There was, however, a loud 'wooo' from the bleachers that was definitely not her mother. When she looked up, Shisui was smiling and waving. She beamed up at him, glad that he still noticed her.

That night was a slight blur for how it got started. Naruko remembered bits and pieces of how she got sucked into Sasuke's party _again_ , but somehow, here she was. She mostly contributes it to the fact that Shisui had been at Sasuke's house before they left.

Now, just slightly tipsy, she desperately wanted to leave and see an older dark-haired Uchiha.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Shisui's number. It rang a few times before he answered, his dark voice filled with an uncharacteristic amount of concern.

" _Naruko, is everything okay?"_

Naruto sighed when she heard his light baritone ring through the speaker. "I'm perfectly fine, Shisui, I just missed you. I promise I'm not drunk- I've only had two beers, plus the three vodka body shots. I just wanted you to come pick me up. I'm not really having any fun with Mr. Doom-And-Gloom and his little whore." She knew she was being a little petty, but she really didn't care.

" _Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Just go outside and wait for me on the sidewalk- I'll see you in a bit."_ The line went dead, but Naruko was already putting her phone away and making her way to the door.

She sat on the sidewalk and waited for him, her heart pounding in her chest in anticipation. She was finally going to risk it. She just knew that tonight was the night. It just felt right.

When Shisui pulled up, she immediately jumped in and ordered him to speed away.

They eventually pulled up to Shisui's apartment building, the structure only a few stories and fancier than she would have expected.

By the time they got inside, her nerves were spiking just a little. What alcohol she had had in her veins was now fading, her buzz turning into a lite frazzle of sorts. Building up a sudden burst of courage, Naruko pulled Shisui's head down to meet hers and met his mouth in a firm press.

For several stunned moments, nothing happened. When Shisui came over the shock of it all, he responded by pressing his lips firmly against hers in turn. They were soft and plump, their smooth surface inviting against his own. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide against the seam of her mouth, her gasp of surprise giving him a proper opening. He moaned at the taste of her. For the last three years, he had desperately wanted to do that.

The kiss lasted for a long while, tongues dancing and mouths breaking apart for harsh pants. And it wasn't until he felt how hot his body was up against her supple flesh that he realized what he was doing.

 _He was kissing the girl of his dreams, who was still a_ minor _!_

The thought made him pull back and put several steps of space between them. At Naruko's confused and flustered look (which was very adorable, in his opinion), Shisui hastened to explain.

"I don't want to take this too far right now. Once I start, I won't be able to stop, Naruko. You have to understand, I don't want to hurt you or make you feel pressured into anything. If you do decide to go any further with me, I want it to be your choice, and I want you to be sure." Shisui said, his breaths gasping as his chest heaved with the effort to keep his hands to himself.

Naruko took a moment to look at him then just rolled her eyes. "It is my choice, Shisui, and I've already made it. I made that choice when I called you. I was tired of waiting so long. I was just worried you'd see me as a kid still, and I didn't want that."

She looked at him with a calculating eye. "Right now, I want you to fuck me. I want you to make sure I can't walk in the morning and my toes curl. Will you do that, Shisui?"

The question was an offer, left for him to choose or decline. It was his choice, and Naruko was resigned to the fact that she could do no more than stand there for that infinitely long second and wait for his response.

His response came in the form of him picking her up and slamming her into the wall, his hands holding onto her thighs and his body supporting hers while his mouth was crushed against hers in a brutal kiss of tongue and teeth and need.

He had never felt such a desire to claim someone. Even all those nights ago, that first time he had picked her up, he had wanted to kiss those lips of hers, just to make her stop talking. As he got to know her more, his respect and subsequent desire for her just kept growing.

He pulled back for a breath then immediately began a new assault on her neck, making sure to leave a bright red hickey. He didn't possess many Uchiha traits, but the ones he did have seemed to present themselves much stronger than the run-of-the-mill Uchiha man. Unfortunately, or fortunately, possessiveness and a desire to claim were definitely traits he claimed wholeheartedly.

He felt a wicked pleasure from hearing Naruko's moans as he continued to leaves marks on her neck and collar bones. Her skin tasted like she smelled, roses and oranges with a hint of something dark, like black tea, his favorite.

He suddenly didn't like all the clothing she was wearing. The party dress she had on was already hiked up around her thighs, but now he reached behind her and unzipped it then slid it off her body, leaving her in a lacy bra and panty set that left Shisui a little winded. He balanced her weight a little more evenly in his hands and maneuvered to his bedroom only to throw her down onto his bed. He had to admit, he liked the look of her on his comforter, like an object there for only his pleasure, and yet he knew she was so much more.

Naruko really liked this sudden aggressive side of Shisui. He was hot when he got all rough, but right now she was in for a personal treat as she leaned back and watched him strip. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it off, revealing the tight muscles of his abdomen. She already knew he was muscled, but this was just wonderful. His biceps were well defined, and she found she wanted to lick every inch of his skin. His abdomen was so clearly defined, each set of muscles nearly bulging under his skin with each gasping breath he drew into his lungs.

He popped the button on his jeans and pushed them down, tearing his socks off along with the denim and threw them in a corner with his shirt, leaving him in only his tight boxer briefs that were swirled with childish designs, somehow only adding to his sexy look.

She took her time admiring his toned body. He had a thin happy trail leading down to the top of his boxers. She wanted to run her fingers along it and keep going. She wanted him to feel the same pleasure that she did, that she knew he would give her.

He stalked towards her slowly, his face serious and his movements lethal. Naruko shivered in anticipation for what she was sure was about to be the most pleasurable night of her life. Naruko had saved herself for this, had made sure that the only man to touch her would be this masterpiece of a human being in front of her, and she knew it was going to be utterly worth it. Shisui slid his hands over Naruko's body, her soft gasps spurring him on. He tugged off her bra, his hands moving to cup the firm breasts now bare, just for him. The moans that followed his fingers would have made even an angel fall into sin. Shisui was no angel.

His cock was so hard it was painful. Naruko seemed to understand what he needed as she pulled down his boxer briefs and released his turgid shaft. She grabbed it, wrapping her dainty hand around it finger by finger until she held him completely, her grip unsure but determined as she started stroking. Shisui couldn't help the moan of ecstasy that escaped when a wave of pleasure crashed over him. He retaliated in kind by ripping off her panties, which were completely soaked, and pressed two fingers into her clit, rubbing harsh and quick circles. He smirked at the half-scream, half-moan that Naruko let loose in surprise.

They both goaded each other on as if it were a game until they were drowning in want. Shisui ended up making her cum by fingering her relentlessly, and she couldn't deny that she wanted _more_. If that was how it felt from just his fingers, she couldn't wait to find out what the real thing was.

Shisui pulled back and looked at her, his face serious. "Do you… want me to continue, Naruko?"

At her fervent nod, he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a box of condoms. He opened a foil package and rolled it on his length. When he looked back into Naruko's eyes, there was an emotion there that she knew was reflected in her eyes. This was her best friend, the man she had shared her deepest secrets to over the few years of their friendship.

Shisui grabbed hold of his cock and positioned it at her slit, gently rubbing it up and down before slowly pushing in. Naruko grabbed his shoulders to ground herself before the twinge of pain radiated through her lower half. Shisui stopped once he was fully seated inside of her, his breaths coming in short pants while he waited for her to adjust.

After maybe thirty seconds, Naruko felt pleasure start to overtake the pain and moved her hips. The pleasure that swept through her made her eyes roll back in her head and a wanton moan spill out of her lips.

Shisui immediately began to move. It was slow and steady, but it was still exquisite. This was unlike any pleasure Naruko had felt before, but she still wanted more.

"More, Shi. I need more."

As if he understood exactly what she meant, he picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming faster and more forceful. He kept moving faster, the buildup of a gigantic orgasm building at the base of his sac. He reached a hand down and started rubbing her clit in tempo with his thrusts, and Naruko threw her head back and screamed.

"Yes! Fuck, y-yes Shi, right there, yes, fuck!"

Her orgasm almost took her by surprise, the tingling sensation in her thighs the only warning she got before her body started to convulse.

Shisui felt those soft walls vice down around him like steel and he lost it. With exactly two more thrusts, Shisui let out a low moan as his hips stuttered, jets of cum filling the condom and white dancing in front of his vision.

The two of them lay panting, Shisui's head resting on her shoulder, both of them covered in each other's sweat. After a couple minutes, their breathing started to even out and their hearts started to slow. Shisui gingerly pulled out, making sure to be as gentle as possible. That very same gentleness warmed Naruko's heart more than she could say, her throat closing ever so slightly.

Shisui pulled off the condom and tied it off before throwing it at the trashcan against the wall. It missed, but he was too tired to care. When he looked back at Naruko, his tiredness immediately evaporated at the look she gave him. Just like that, he was hard all over again.

It was going to be a long night.

xXx

Naruko opened her eyes as sunlight fell against her face. She felt sore but replete, her tired limbs sated with a boneless feeling. Her thighs hurt, her muscles not used to being spread so wide. They had gone for three more rounds last night, all of them wonderfully pleasurable.

He had rolled them over and let her bounce on his lap, his dirty talking making her cheeks tinge pink. Then he put her on her knees and forced her face into the mattress, but he fucked her so thoroughly she had blacked out for several seconds. Secretly, she loved it when he had slapped her ass red, but she didn't want to admit it out loud. The last round was sweet and slow, like he was making love to her.

They had fallen asleep almost immediately afterwards, still covered in all sorts of fluids.

Naruko got up and threw the covers back only to see a few drops of blood on the white sheets. There was more crusted to the inside of her thighs. The sight of it made her realize that it was official; she was no longer a virgin. Somehow, the revelation only brought her happiness. And remembering the pleasure he had given her last night, she decided she was content.

After showering and throwing on Shisui's t-shirt from the night before, she wandered into the kitchen and let the Uchiha sleep. She rummaged through his cupboards until she found food to make for breakfast for the both of them and set to business. By the time Shisui staggered out- completely naked- Naruko had made a nice batch of omelets for the both of them.

She grabbed him a plate and set it on the table. Then, very pointedly, she looked over his body. He caught on and returned a minute later with a fresh pair of boxer briefs. She could see that he had the face of Patrick Starfish on his ass, and the words 'Did you see my underwear?' written across the front.

Shisui sat down heavily and gave her a sleepy smile that made her melt inside. They both dug in, sipping coffee and eating their fluffy breakfasts in a peaceful quiet that made the whole day seem bearable.

It was the first day of many for many, many years to come.

xXx

About a year and a half after their relationship started and Naruko was nineteen, she moved in with her boyfriend. A half year later, they found their own place that was big enough for the both of them, and life was going great.

Sasuke and Hinata were going to college together at the local university, even though Sasuke was already assured a position in his family's company.

Naruko's paintings were gaining fame in the international art community. Her favorite piece was one in her private collection. Unsurprisingly, she had painted the love of her life standing nude in the moonlight, the pale shafts of light illuminating his already pale skin in an ethereal glow. Shisui made sure to gloat about how he was a _masterpiece._

Shisui was the head of PR at _Uchiha Inc._ , and he loved his job there. The two were successful, and it showed. Naruko had more money at her disposal now than she had ever had in her entire life, combined.

Tonight was the night of her twenty-first birthday, and Shisui had planned a big celebration with all her friends. Since she was the youngest of their group, they all went to the bars and drank themselves silly (Shisui did _not_ pay for all that). Naruko and Shisui got back to their apartment around one in the morning, and clothes started falling off as soon as the front door was slammed shut behind them.

When they finally made it to the bedroom, Shisui had shredded her panties (again) and currently had his face stuck in her cunt. He had pushed her down onto the bed on her knees and pulled her hands down to her thighs, telling her to keep them there _or else_.

Her thighs were shaking under her fingers from the onset of pleasure. She could feel her second orgasm was _right there_ , and suddenly she was cumming all over his face _again_. Her scream was muffled by the comforter, but her shaking thighs told Shisui that she was close to collapsing. Tsk, that wouldn't do at all.

He stood up and pushed his cock into her sopping pussy, her silky folds sucking him in and spasming around him from her previous orgasms. He held back his groan and instead ran his hands over the smooth mounds of her ass. It really was a nice ass.

He lifted his hand and brought it down sharply, Naruko's body slumping forward into the mattress and the walls of her cunt tightening around him. He did it again and again, switching from one side to the other till he felt her suddenly convulse around him, her third orgasm milking his aching cock. This time he let out a loud, low groan and thrust his hips in shallowly. He stilled himself again, his body shaking with the effort to stay in place.

When her body calmed itself slightly, Shisui started thrusting in shallowly again, just to start out a slow rhythm. Naruko rocked her hips back and they both fell into the rhythm together. Finally, he picked up the pace and started to really fuck her. By the time her fourth and final orgasm rippled through her, Shisui couldn't stop himself. He savagely pounded into her quivering hole, her cum making him slide in like it was a glove made just for him. She was only his.

 _Mine_ , he thought _._

They both fell asleep spooned together, but right before his mind fell into dreams, Shisui had the oddest feeling that he was forgetting something. Mentally shrugging it off, Shisui decided he would deal with it when the morning came.

xXx

A few months after Naruko's twenty first birthday, when the seasons had changed and it was well within the month of December, she started to get sick. At first, it was just some nausea and a general sense of discomfort around her abdomen before it passed and she pushed it from her mind. It wasn't until she started throwing up that she worried. She thought it might be the stomach flu that was going around; both Ino and Sai had gotten it, and she had been around them the night before they woke up spewing chunks. Luckily, Ino had made her cousin Sakura and Sakura's boyfriend Lee help her. It hadn't been a pretty sight.

Naruko had stayed in bed all day, sleeping for hours at a time before Shisui got home and finally got up to make him food. By the time she woke up again, she was feeling fine. By the second week of throwing anything and everything up, she went to the doctor. She didn't like being sick, and this was just getting so out of hand.

Sitting in the sad waiting room chairs, she pulled her coat tighter around her. She was freezing! She was so worried and nauseous and cold that she didn't hear her name being called until the third try.

"Sorry," she croaked at the nurse, her sore throat making her voice hoarse. "I'm just so out of it."

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look as she led her back to a small room and recorded her general information.

"Your fever is at 99.2. That isn't too terrible, so that's good." She announced kindly.

Naruko didn't agree. She felt like absolute shit.

They went to an examination room and sat down, the nurse placing her tablet on the little table and looking over her information. "Alright, Miss Namekaze, I'm just going to ask you some general questions before the doctor comes in. When was the last day of your last menstrual cycle?"

Naruko scrunched up her nose and tried to remember. Was it… no, that couldn't be. But… maybe…

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it was October 3rd." She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had always had a pretty regular period. Sometimes she had missed a month or two, so when she didn't start in November, she hadn't been too worried. It happened. She just had expected it sometime this month, but maybe… maybe she was-

She cut herself off. She wouldn't go there.

"Are you sexually active?" The nurse looked at her with an open face, obviously sympathetic to her possible worries but sticking to the routine questions.

"Yes."

"Alright, well, we should do a pregnancy test then. There's a bathroom down the hall; I'll show you when we're done and get a sample."

At the mention of pregnancy, Naruko paled and started to shake a little. What if she… was. Her brain seemed to shut down, and the rest of the examine went by in a blur, her mind on autopilot.

When the nurse came back in, there was another older woman accompanying her. "The test came back positive, so I think some congratulations are in order. We'd like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are now. This is Dr. Tsunade, the lead obstetrician here. It-" Naruko stopped listening after that. The bombshell had just been dropped on her and this woman just kept on yapping. She couldn't be having a baby now. She had just turned 21; she had her career and her whole life ahead of her, she didn't have time for some snotty, bratty little shit taking up her life. And what would Shi think?

She went through the rest of the exam with her mind only half in the conversation, the pamphlets and pictures and prescription being shoved into her hands almost entirely ignored. When she got home, she sat on the couch and stayed in that position for what was probably hours. The shock of the day had just started to set in.

When Shisui came home, he hadn't expected to see his girlfriend, the love of his life, the apple of his eye, sitting on their couch looking like the world was about to end. He had been worried about her for several days and had been relieved to know that she was going to the doctor to see what was wrong. The last thing he wanted was for her to actually be really sick and have something horribly wrong.

He anxiously sat down next to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped back, clearly startled by the touch even though he had called her name several times. She stared at him with her big blue eyes, but they were all wrong. They were blank, like looking into a mirror and only seeing white noise instead.

Then she started to tear up and threw herself onto him. He caught her and hung on tight.

"Naruko, baby, tell me what's wrong. What is it?" Even he could hear the note of anxiety in his voice. Was he going to lose his most precious person?

"..."

"What?"

"'m..."

"Naruko, honey, I can't understand you when you mumble. What is it?" The thought that she was dying was making his heart constrict painfully in his chest. Was this the end?

There was a tearful sniffle as she pulled away from his chest. "I said, 'I'm pregnant'."

The silence that rang out through the apartment was deafening. Shisui couldn't breathe as Naruko forcefully pushed her face back into his chest and started to sniffle again.

She was… pregnant. The thought had never occurred to him, but then he thought back to the night of her birthday, he realized why he felt like he had forgotten something. He had forgot to put on a condom. He had fucked his girlfriend and knocked her up. He had pleasured the love of his life and had filled her up with his cum and put his _child_ inside of her.

Shisui was suddenly lost in the fantasy of having a child with Naruko as he wrapped his arms around her and sank back, absentmindedly stroking her hair as she cried, his mind elsewhere. Maybe it would have his hair and her eyes. Maybe he would be a blond little boy with a wonderful laugh, just like hers.

He daydreamed for what could have been forever when he realized that she stopped crying. "Naru?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, Shi?"

"What do you want to do?" No matter how much he might want this child, Naruko had to want it too. It could be the three of them, but Naruko had to be part of it to make it three.

There was a long silence as she thought. He knew that she was young- only 21- and had so much of her life ahead of her, but hopefully she would see this for the gift that it was. Maybe he would ask her to marry him.

"I don't know. I never even considered the possibility of a kid. I had figured that'd be years away, when I was, like, 35 and old, not when I just turned 21. On one hand, I want to get rid of it," The thought of her getting an abortion sent a horrible feeling to the pit of his stomach, but he kept silent and let her finish. "But on the other hand, it could be fun, having a kid. I know that Hana is almost due; maybe I could talk to her before I really make a decision. Besides, what would we do with a _baby_?"

Shisui took a deep breath. "We could raise it together. That wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

There must have been something in his voice that gave him away because Naruko suddenly looked at him sharply. She must have seen something in his face for her eyes to lighten in understanding the way they did.

"You want to keep it, don't you?" She kept her tone and expression blank, something his Uncle Fugaku would have been very proud of considering the emotional circumstances.

He didn't even have to think as he nodded his head 'yes'. She looked at him appraisingly for a moment before she turned to the stack of papers he hadn't noticed on the coffee table and started rifling through it before there was a small black rectangle in her hands. It had some white and gray fuzz on it, like a picture with a hand over the lens that someone had printed anyways.

She held it up for him to see, and he stared back at it blankly. She gave an exasperated sigh, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he just wasn't getting it.

"It's an ultrasound picture. They said I was about 11 weeks, almost at the end of my first trimester. It's right here." She pointed to a gray blob in the middle of the page, and Shisui stared at it blankly for a moment before running his finger over it reverently. This was his baby. His and Naruko's little bundle of life that was growing in her womb. That she didn't want.

The thought made him sad, but he didn't stop touching or looking at the ultrasound picture. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Naruko watched Shisui's reaction. Initially, after the whole shock of 'You're pregnant!' was over, half of her worry had been Shisui's reaction to the news. Now, though, she could see, aside from the shock, that he was excited by the idea of a child. She hadn't been thinking about his reaction beyond 'I hope he's not angry', so the thought that he wanted their baby hadn't occurred to her.

Would she really kill their innocent little baby just because she didn't want to woman up to her responsibilities? Would she really tear up her precious person just because she was scared and selfish? It was obvious he was already in love with the clump of cells currently growing inside of her.

She would still talk to Hana, Itachi's wife of two and a half years, before she made a definite decision, but she was already pretty sure that she was going to keep their baby.

xXx

Hana was a wonderful woman to talk to. When Itachi and Hana had gotten married, she had asked Naruko to be one of her bridesmaids as a way to honor her fiancés family. Naruko had been in the Uchiha house so much, she practically _was_ Itachi's little sister, and that hadn't changed even though she and Sasuke had grown apart.

Hana was currently sitting on the couch in her and Itachi's _mansion_ , her rounded stomach standing out against her tall form. She was at the end of her last trimester and ready to give birth anytime soon. Naruko gave her an easy smile.

"You said on the phone that you wanted to talk, Naruko. Is everything okay with you and Shisui?" Hana asked her innocently, though it was obvious the pregnant woman could smell blood in the water.

Naruko sighed. Of course this wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, Hana, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about." Naruko shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unable to continue until she thought about _why_ she was subjecting herself through this.

"Yes, well, I think I figured that much out. What do you want to talk about, exactly?" The innocent smile on Hana's face wasn't fooling Naruko in the slightest.

"Well, I just found out recently that I'm… pregnant," Naruko cringed when she half-whispered the word, acting as if it was illegal. "And I don't know what to do. I didn't really want to keep… it… when I first found out, but when I told Shisui, he was so excited. It definitely wasn't what I expected. I just… don't know what to do." Her last sentence was little more than a whisper.

Hana regarded her differently for a long time before seeming to come to a decision. "You know, when I first got pregnant, I definitely wasn't expecting it. I thought I was dying, I was so sick. After four days of vomiting, Itachi muscled me into the car and took me to the emergency room. The doctors and nurses all scrambled to help the panicking, insanely rich man carrying in his sick wife. They all started to run around and do tests, and I was scared that I _was_ going to die."

"For, like, two whole hours, I was sure that I was going to be dead. Then one of the nurses walks in with this huge grin and tells me that it's nothing to worry about and they would release me in a few hours, after I had a sufficient level of fluids back in me. Itachi started to give her the typical Uchiha death glare and she hurriedly told him that it was just morning sickness, a symptom of pregnancy and I could be anywhere from 9 to 15 weeks.

"I don't think she ran out of the room fast enough, personally. Itachi and I just kind of talked about it, and I thought it might not be the worst thing to happen. Though, in our case, Itachi and I had already been married for two years and were at a point in our relationship that we could handle this. I can see why you're worried. You're still young, you have time to go out and be young, but with a child you can't do that.

"Tell me, when you think of the future, what do you imagine?"

The question was so unexpected, Naruko just blinked owlishly at her. What? The question finally connected to her brain, and she sat and thought. What did she think of when she thought of the future?

An image of Shisui with a dark-haired little boy sleeping in his arms came to mind. Would it really turn out alright if they had this baby? The answer seemed so simple after that. She wasn't even sure what she had been worried about.

She looked up at Hana and gave her a big smile. "Thanks, Hana, I think I really needed that." Her smiled softened a little and she laid a hand on her own stomach. "You're going to be a great mother."

Hana smiled back at her and had opened her mouth to reply when she suddenly stopped. Taking a deep breath, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"ITACHI, IT'S TIME! COME AND GET ME YOU BASTARD, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!"

Naruko had jumped back at the loud voice of the former Inuzuka, her mouth open in shock. Then her shouted words clicked in her brain and she got up to help the heavily pregnant woman to stand. Before she even got to her feet, Itachi was right there beside her, Shisui following behind at a less anxious pace.

As Naruko helped Hana into the limo, she leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You'll do good, Hana. We'll come visit you once the little guy is born." She stepped back and closed the door, and the driver took off with Itachi's uncharacteristic panicking ringing in the back.

Shisui came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his solid strength and sighed.

"Have you made a decision?" He asked her somberly. She could hear the underlying anxiety and it made her heart constrict to think that she was the reason for that anxiety.

"Yeah," She said quietly. "You better be ready for this, Shisui, especially if it's anything like you."

She could practically feel the smile spreading across his face. He turned her around and kissed her, pulling her against his chest and dipping her down. When he put her back on her feet, she was a little dazed. He was such a closet romantic.

He surprised her when he fell to his knees in front of her and put both of his hands on her still-flat stomach. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy," he whispered loud enough for her to hear. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the emotions that surged through her when she heard him talking to their baby. Yes, this was the right decision.

xXx

Christmas Eve was always insane. This year, however, seemed to be worse. They had gone to the Uchiha family party, and neither of them had left Hana alone until she let them hold little Akinari Uchiha, Itachi and Hana's newborn. He had been born the day Shisui and Naruko had been to see them, December 14th. Naruko had been the first to hold him besides Hana and Itachi, and she had been so nervous she would drop him that she had sat down with him the entire time.

That evening, Naruko had forced Hana to hand him over, but the brunette had just laughed and handed her the small bundle of blankets. He was almost two weeks old and still so very tiny. His hands were fisted by his face and his eyes were closed, his little body sleeping peacefully.

Naruko's heart swelled whenever she held the little bundle of joy. She liked to imagine that this is what her own child would look like with Shisui, and the thought made her heart melt just a little.

Eventually she found Shisui talking with Fugaku and Itachi and made him hold the little one. She had reached up and whispered in his ear that it was good practice, and he seemed to take it much more seriously after that. It made her swell with slowly growing joy that this is what she had to look forward to.

Later that night, the two of them had made the announcement that they, too, were expecting another little member of the family. Naruko suspected that Shisui had already told Itachi, because he didn't react at all except to congratulate the young couple. There was more congratulatory applause and a few catcalls, which Naruko both ignored as Sasuke got up and left. She told Shisui what she was going to do and followed the sulking raven into the kitchen.

She found him pouring a shot of vodka, the clear liquid disappearing down his throat almost immediately.

"Sasuke," she said quietly. He ignored her, but she knew he heard her. "Why are you doing this? What did I do to you so long ago that you're treating me like this?"

A noise came from Sasuke, and it took her a second to place it. Sasuke was… laughing?

"Do you remember when I started to date Hinata?" When he saw Naruko nod hesitantly, he continued. "I was trying to make you jealous. I liked you a lot, and even though you were kind of like my sister, I still wanted you to be my girlfriend. I started dating her, but you just pushed me further away and finally ran to _Shisui_ of all people. That one was unexpected. So, I tried to give you up and move on with Hinata. It worked, for the most part. I do love her, but she just isn't your brand of special. Shisui should know how lucky he is to have someone like you, because I sure didn't."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. As he opened his mouth, Naruko interrupted him with loud laughter.

"Sasuke, you think I didn't want you? If you would have opened your fucking eyes, you would have seen that I only had eyes for you. I waited _years_ for you to notice, but you never did. I believe it was your sixteenth birthday, when you basically treated me like I wasn't there, that I finally gave up and let _you_ go. I thought you had no desire to be with me as anything more than a friend, but you were doing a pretty shitty job at that, too, so I didn't really know what to think. Shisui was my friend when I was in desperate need of one. Eventually, he became the one that I wanted, and now I love him. He's my most precious person." She raised a hand and gently laid it over her stomach.

Sasuke stared at her then started laughing again. "Fuck, we're idiots, aren't we?" And just like that, they were Sasuke and Naruko, inseparable best friends once again. Now Naruko could look at Sasuke like Itachi did, as if he was her sibling and she was his.

"Us? I think you meant you're the idiot, Uchiha." In a much smaller voice, she added, "But, if you're down with it, I'd like to be your friend again. You've become kind of like the brother I didn't want after our love squabbles."

Sasuke didn't even have to think before he nodded his head and moved forward, enveloping Naruko in an even more uncharacteristically tender hug. "Just be happy, okay, Naruko. If Shisui ever hurts you, though I doubt he would, I'll be right there for you."

He turned to leave, but she caught his sleeve. "I'm glad you're happy with Hinata, Sasuke. I think she really loves you." She gave him a smile then the two left the kitchen together before going in opposite directions.

Shisui saw her coming and gave her a blinding smile. She smiled back at him, though hers was much smaller. She went up to him and fell into his chest, her arms loosely hanging around his waist. He returned the gesture by pulling her closer and pressing a long kiss to her scalp, sending butterflies and warm shivers all over her. She knew she had made the right choice so long ago.

xXx

Valentine's Day came around rather slowly, the winter months seeming to stretch longer than usual. Today was Naruko's first ultrasound appointment, and Shisui couldn't wait. He had woken up at the asscrack of dawn, anticipation making it nearly impossible for him to be still. He had carefully slid out of bed and gotten ready before the sun even rose.

With so much energy, he decided to make Naruko a wonderful breakfast. He had just slid an omelet- her favorite- onto a plate, as well as her morning vitamin tablets, and put it on the table when Naruko stumbled in still half-asleep. Her hair was messy and her nightgown a little rumpled, the swell of her stomach pushing out the material and making her look a little disproportioned. She had an adorable sleepy look on her face as she sat down, but when she saw all the food, her face lit up.

"Thank you so much, Shisui! Is this really all for me?" There were three omelets stacked one on top of the other. Shisui had seen her eat a whole carton of eggs last week, so he knew that her hunger was almost insatiable. He wasn't even turned off by it; it was just another sign that she had their child growing inside of her.

Shisui just nodded and smiled at her, and they both dug in. The taste of the light fluffy eggs made Naruko moan in delight.

After Naruko had showered and dressed, the two were off. At five months into her pregnancy, she had a hard time finding clothes that fit in her wardrobe. As a sort of Valentine's Day present, Shisui had offered to take her shopping for new clothes. She secretly suspected that he had a kink for her swelling belly, though she would never ask him out loud. Well, not yet, anyways.

They went to the mall, the only maternity store seeming to stick out like a sore thumb. Naruko still retained some her of her tomboy qualities, and her thoughts on shopping were just one of those few qualities. She _hated_ shopping.

They were in and out of their first store in less than an hour, her boyfriend's arms ladened with several shopping bags of new, well-fitting clothes. Naruko had bought extra for when she was… bigger, the added material almost doubling her original selection.

Their next stop was an all-things-baby type store called "Little Us", the walls covered in all sorts of baby clothes from newborn to a year old, and the main floor laid out with other baby paraphernalia. The first thing she saw when they walked in was a beautiful Cherrywood crib, and she knew it was _the one_. They both looked around a little, picking up a few basic onesies and some tiny baby socks that made Naruko want to cry, for some strange reason. They decided to wait to buy anything more until they knew the gender later that day.

When they went to check out, Naruko ordered the crib she had seen and had it sent to their apartment. They had decided that their old storage room would be transformed into the nursery, and it was going to need to be painted and furnished.

Knowing how excited Shisui was, she was a little worried he would go overboard. She was hoping they could just keep it simple and only get a crib and a bookshelf to hold everything else. Eventually, of course, they could add more, but a baby didn't need many material things.

When they got to the car, Shisui was staggering under the weight of all the bags. Naruko hadn't thought she got _that_ many things. At the end of January, when there were big New Year's car sales going on all over the city, Shisui had gone out and bought a big, brand new SUV that comfortably seated seven. Naruko personally though it was outrageous.

The doctor's office was unusually cold when they got there. Dr. Tsunade had given Naruko the address of her office, which was at the southern wing of the hospital. They had just checked in when her name was called, and they walked back together. She could practically feel Shisui's excitement.

The nurse had her lay down and pull up her shirt, her rounded stomach pulling her skin taut as she moved. When the cold gel was squirted onto her skin, she shivered violently. Shisui held her hand the entire time, his nerves far exceeding hers.

When the grainy image showed up on the screen, he was constantly asking questions like a seven-year-old. Apparently, this was normal for the loving significant other, as the nurse seemed to have only a sort of resigned amusement about the whole thing.

Suddenly there was a firm, quick beating sound coming from the screen, and Naruko's breath caught in her chest. This was her child. She felt Shisui squeeze her hand and she turned to him, only to quickly look away. There were silent tears going down his face, his mouth slightly open and his eyes blown wide.

She looked back at the screen and saw the picture change. Now there was a small, oddly-shaped head that was thickly connected to a small torso. Two small hands were waving at them and Naruko started to cry. This was her child.

The nurse saved the image and printed out several copies for them upon their request then moved the ultrasound wand around. Two small feet popped into the screen, and both Shisui and Naruko started to cry all over again. Naruko asked for a picture of the feet, too, so the nurse printed her out another one and handed it over with a smile.

"What gender is it?" Naruko asked through her tears. Her voice was so thick she worried that the nurse hadn't heard but then she started moving the wand again and she pointed to another gray blob of color on the screen.

"It's a boy," the nurse said kindly. Naruko looked at Shisui and pulled him to her. He rested his forehead against hers and they took a moment to bask in this sensation of rightness. They were going to have a little boy, which was so common for the Uchiha family Naruko shouldn't've even asked.

After getting cleaned off and completing the rest of her physical, Naruko and Shisui left the office and headed back to the mall.

"A boy," Shisui said in awe. They were both filled with an awesome wonder, their emotions close to the surface. Naruko wanted to surprise her parents with this, and maybe even Sasuke, and she knew that Shisui wanted to show off to Itachi. They sat in the food court and ate in silence, basking in the knowledge that they were going to have a little boy in some four odd months.

Naruko ate three burgers and a large chocolate shake in under ten minutes. She also got a small fry afterwards, because she wasn't _completely_ unhealthy. Shisui just watched her in amusement as she packed away a meal for two people, the old saying of 'eating for two' coming to mind. Of course the ramen freak would eat burgers instead. At least Shisui rubbed off on her somehow.

xXx

Naruko was standing in the kitchen of the Uchiha manor helping Hana, Hinata and Mikoto cook dinner when she felt it. It was like when her cramps would ripple across her abdomen, except much softer and in one spot.

She gasped and dropped the spoon she was holding, the clatter of metal drawing the other's attention. The men had been sitting at the table talking about something important, most likely, but they immediately turned to look at her. Shisui hurriedly got up and rushed over to her, his panic and anxiety sweet and oddly romantic when her heart was about to beat out of her chest with happiness.

"No, Shi, just feel!" She grabbed his hand and put it right where she could feel the first kicks, and his face suddenly lit up with indescribable joy when another small pat resounded against his palm.

"Is that…" His sentence trailed off as she nodded. She understood the wonder of this moment, her own emotions getting the better of her as big, fat tears rolled down her face. She didn't really know why she was crying, but she didn't really care right at this moment. This was between her and Shisui, and the rest could go fuck themselves.

When finally their son settled back into a gentle rest, Naruko sat down to rest her feet and aching back. The ultrasound appointment had been three days ago, and Naruko and Shisui had gone to her parents to give them the pictures the day before.

Her mother had been excited to be a grandmother, her emotions going wild as she cried and kissed Naruko's cheeks. She finally was saved by a scared Shisui, who had just had a short, serious discussion with her father, who had probably just threatened him with castration or some other type of bodily harm if he hurt her.

Today they had come to the Uchiha manor to give them their own pictures and personally tell them that it was a boy. Mikoto must have known (Kushina's knack for opening her big mouth probably having something to do with it), because when the two got there, Itachi, Hana, Sasuke, and Hinata were all there to congratulate them.

After Sasuke and Naruko's talk during the Christmas party, she and Hinata had gotten along much better. Hinata had smiled warmly at her (a first) and given her a hug that wasn't half-hearted or mocking (another first). She had mixed feelings about that at first, but now she had learned to deal with it.

Mikoto had told her that, since Naruko was basically like one of her own children from before she could even walk (she and Kushina had been best friends since the beginning days of _their_ own preschool class), she was getting another grandchild. Naruko had felt very touched by the sentiment, and she knew that Fugaku was about the same.

The only time she had seen the elder Uchiha let off any emotion besides pride and arrogance had been when Akinari had been born. The man had wept when he held his grandchild for the first time. It was so odd to think that the man had emotions that Naruko had just stared at him for a good ten minutes.

Shisui had shown off the pictures like they were worth a million dollars. To him, they probably were. He was the most excited person for her pregnancy, even more than her own mother.

He had swelled when Itachi took a brief look at them and congratulated him. The emotion behind that congrats, though, had been very intense. Naruko had felt like she was intruding on a private moment at the look the two shared, and she was even into _that_ kind of watching on occasion.

Hana had 'awe'd over the pictures and fawned over her ever-growing stomach, something that Shisui had obsessed over after he noticed that she was getting bigger. When he had told her that, she had cried for almost an hour. Usually, she wasn't one to be upset about someone mentioning her growing form, but lately she had been getting much more emotional. Logically, she knew it was the hormones effects on her, but she just couldn't make the tears stop.

When she had shown Sasuke, he had stared at it for several moments before looking up at her. "So, I'm going to be an uncle again then?"

She was completely caught off-guard with his nonchalant question, but had eventually told him that, yes, he was going to be an uncle again. So was Itachi.

The night passed on relatively uneventful until dessert.

"So, Naruko, Shisui, do you guys have a name picked out yet?" Mikoto asked in between slices of buttered and iced pecan brownies.

Naruko had already eaten (devoured) hers, and she looked at Mikoto thoughtfully. They had thought of a few names, tossed a few ideas around for either gender before the big reveal, but there had only been one name that stuck in her mind. She didn't know if Shisui really liked it- he had tried to stay relatively neutral- so they didn't really have a solid decision.

"Not officially, no. We discussed some names, and there was one I really liked, but we're still pretty much undecided."

Mikoto had given her a stern look that was not unlike her own mother and she suddenly started to sweat a little. Was it hot in here or just her?

"Come now, dear, just tell us what you like best. I'm sure you and Shisui can discuss it more later." The smile that followed the older woman's words was downright dangerous. Naruko decided that she liked breathing and begrudgingly answered her question.

"I liked the name Isamu the best. Isamu Uchiha." The name just had a certain ring to it that made her face light up a little bit.

Shisui looked at his girlfriend (and hopefully soon-to-be fiancé) and saw the soft look she wore when she said their son's potential name. It was a beautiful look and it stole his breath away. He decided that that was going to be the name of their son, just because it put that look on her face. When she looked up at him, he gave her his biggest, best, most blinding smile.

"I love it. I think it's the perfect name." Mikoto said enthusiastically. Shisui agreed completely, his own enthusiastic nod hopefully conveying his shared sentiments, because his voice was failing him at the moment.

Naruko nodded and smiled down into her food then shovelled in another bite of brownie.

xXx

The rest of February was odd for Naruko. It was the height of her hormone production during her pregnancy, and she was really starting to feel it. Naruko and Shisui went out shopping for more baby things. The crib had arrived, and she had forced her fiancé to put it together, eating leftover brownies behind him.

When they had been at the store, she had cried over the little boy booties that had been on a shelf, her great heaving sobs drawing sympathetic looks from the other pregnant matrons. It took Shisui upwards of ten minutes to calm her down, but she had been set off again by the tiny baby suits for formal events. This time, he just left her there and continued shopping, only coming back when they needed to check out and leave.

Naruko had then turned from sad emotional to angsty emotional on the walk to the SUV.

"A-Am I too-too fat now, Shisui?" She sniffled, her voice thick with unshed tears. She had been feeling self-conscious of her weight ever since she got on a scale and saw she had already gained twenty-five pounds. She had saw the way that he looked at the cashier woman. He didn't want her anymore because she was fat, and therefore ugly and undesirable.

Shisui looked at her in total shock. Where had that come from? He knew that she was having vivid mood swings during this portion of her pregnancy, and he might have teased her once about her weight, but he had not been expecting this at all.

"No, Naru, I think you're beautiful the way that you are." He stepped right in front of her and let her stomach press right up to his. She really was beautiful like this. She had a glow about her that made her light up from within, and he loved to just look at her.

She looked up at him with big blue eyes that were clear with mistrust and a wary sort of watchfulness. "Really?"

He held back a sigh. "Yes, really, Naruko. I only have eyes for you, and I see my sexy girlfriend who's heavy with my child, which just makes her sexier, in my opinion." His voice was a little rough, his animalistic Uchiha arrogance bleeding through just a little. It seemed to have the desired effect when Naruko practically melted against him. Crisis averted.

"Can we go home and have sex then?"

Shisui's brain kind of short circuited for a moment or two, his eyes wide as he stared at the woman before him. How did he get so lucky?

xXx

"You're daddy can be so silly sometimes. I think he's about as mature as a seven-year-old, but hopefully you'll at least a little better, like nine or ten would be better. With how gorgeous he is, I know you'll be the cutest baby ever, even more so than Akinari. Probably even better than Sasuke and Hinata's kid, if they ever have one. You'll be perfect, because you're mine, too. We're really excited for you to be here, Isamu. It's also a bit nerve-wracking to think that you'll be here in just three months. That seems like no time at all and too far away. I wonder…"

Shisui secretly watched Naruko sit in the rocking chair in the nursery talking to their son. She had been reading to him when she suddenly put the book down and started chattering away. The books they had bought about pregnancy months ago had said that talking to the child will help it to recognize the parents voice (Shisui had read and memorized all of them a week after they bought them, a feat he had never thought himself capable of).

Shisui had (secretly) been talking to his son when he knew that Naruko was asleep. He would tell Isamu about Naruko herself, about how beautiful and kind she was, about her will of fire and her strength of steel. He didn't leave out a single detail. Now, he was melting on the inside just watching her rock gently, her hand resting on her steadily-growing tummy and the softest expression he had ever seen on her face.

Taking a deep breath for courage, Shisui pulled out the little velvet box that had been burning a hole in his pocket for over a week. He could never think of the right time to ask her, but now seemed perfect.

xXx

Naruko was sitting on the couch while Shisui was at work, her body too tired to make an attempt at painting. It was later in the afternoon, and Naruko was slightly uncomfortable. Her hormones had been all out of whack and she could feel the baby moving and kicking. She just wanted it to stop.

She didn't want to be mistaken, she loved her child to death. She would go to the end of the world for her baby, but she hated being pregnant with a passion. It was horrible. She didn't understand when women would be so happy about being pregnant- it was literally the shittiest time of her life.

The old grandfather clock chimed six, and Naruko wondered where Shisui was at. Usually he was home by now, but he was sadly absent. She could feel abject, horrid sadness well up inside of her, but she shoved it down. She would _not_ cry.

The TV was on in the background, but suddenly the commercial for that organization that helped abused animals blared loudly, and she looked at the horrible pictures unwilling. She just couldn't draw her eyes away. Who would do that to a cute little kitten?

She distantly heard the door open and a shout of "I'm home!", but she was entirely focused on the TV. When the commercial ended and another one came on advertising honey, it was like the tipping of a scale. Those cute little bees had all their honey stolen and they kept on having to make more but the humans still took it!

Naruko burst into loud, unladylike sobs, her whole body shaking and her eyes spilling out big, fat tears. She felt Shisui's arms wrap around her, and she buried her face in his chest to drown out her sobbing.

"Naruko, sweety, honey, what is it?"

Shisui had gotten in the door and called out, only to be met with sudden sobs. He had panicked, thinking that something was really wrong with his fiancé or their baby, but he had just stared at her for a moment when she was only sitting on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably as she stared at the screen.

He had grabbed her in a hug, and she snuggled right up to him while continuing to cry.

"The bees, humans steal all the poor bees' honey and they're so mean and the dogs are all sad and _you weren't home yet and… and_ -"

She went on, but Shisui couldn't understand what she said after that; it was just mumbling sobs.

No more TV for the night, he supposed. He had to let out a sigh that there was only a couple more months left of this torture. It would all be over soon.

xXx

In June, Naruko was just done. She was always exhausted from the smallest movements, she could barely stand up once she was down, and the heat made her skin stick to everything. She was ready to give birth any day, and her Braxton Hicks contractions had been getting steadily worse.

It was Sunday, and Shisui was sitting with her on the couch. He had applied for his paternity leave on Friday and for the next six months, she and Shisui would be home alone together with a tiny human being.

Her fiancé was rubbing her swollen abdomen, which stuck out so far that she couldn't see anything below. She had needed to groom her lady parts earlier, and her face was still red from the experience. Shisui had offered to do it for her, and he had been surprisingly kind during the whole thing, not even one passably teasing remark being said. He had, of course, taken full advantage of the situation and had then proceeded to lick and suck at her newly-exposed, sensitive clit. She had been laying on their bed, and had ground so hard into his face she was surprised his nose wasn't broken.

After that, they had devolved into a session of steamy love-making that had been tender and sweet while still capsizing on the fact that the cheeky bastard had wanted sex, of course.

Naruko just sighed. There was only a few more days left, at best, and she was both excited and nervous. She had heard from several of her friends and the women who had given birth in the family, as well as read in several baby books that labor hurt. It hurt like a motherfucking bitch. She could stand pain, but she did not like it one bit.

On one hand, she had considered getting a C-section. She wouldn't go through the pain and the thing would be born faster that way.

On the other hand, one of her friends was an OB nurse, and he had said that it was not good to get a C-section because there's much more risk to the mother. They literally would take her guts out and put them on a table just so they could get to her womb. She liked that even less than the thought of pain.

She had met with Dr. Tsunade several times, and they had set up her labor plans. She was to go to the hospital if her contractions got unbearable or when her water broke. Now it was like a waiting game, and she had never, ever, not once in her life, been commended on her patience.

A show about a group of smart nerds was playing on TV, but she wasn't really watching as she felt gentle hands rub over her stretch marks and press against the baby's hands and feet. After one particularly hard push, she felt a pop like a rubber band that had been stretched too much and had finally broken apart. Seconds later, a wetness started to gush in her panties uncomfortably, her poofy sundress soaking up the liquid and wetting the back of her thighs.

Her gasp made Shisui look over quickly, and the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh, Shisui, I think… I think my water just broke."

He stared at her for a few seconds, blinking uncomprehendingly before he suddenly jumped up.

"Oh fuck, okay, so it's baby time. Right, baby time."

He hurriedly ran around, collecting their shoes and the baby bag and the extra backpack they had packed and grabbed the car keys then ran out the door, completely forgetting her. He even ran out the door with her shoes _in his hand_!

She tried getting up on her own, but she couldn't really move as her next contraction came a little stronger than the last. A minute passed and the contraction settled into a dull sort of awareness and she tried to get up again.

With still no more luck, she waited until Shisui remembered her (which was another five minutes) and helped her up.

"Fuck! I'm sorry I forgot you Naru! I'm just so worried!"

He slowed down when he helped her up, but his impatience got the best of him when he just leaned down and scooped her up, carrying her bridal-style down the stairs. He forgot to shut the front door, so he put her (literally) in the front seat then ran back upstairs and shut the front door before running down again.

Another contraction hit her, this one much more painful than the last, and Naruko cried out. "Fucking mother of shit, Shi, just fucking go already!"

Shisui put the car in reverse and pulled out, immediately zooming off in the direction of the hospital. It didn't take very long to get there, but Naruko had mostly been concentrating on her contractions and not the many stop signs that they had ran.

When they got to the hospital, a nurse ran over with a wheelchair and rushed her inside, Shisui following right behind. They got her in a room on the twelfth floor, in the suite of the natural deliveries wing. Shisui helped her- enduring her squeezing fingers and vivid cursing- change into a hospital gown. She was not at all embarrassed about the fact that she got straight up naked in a room full of strangers because her body hurt like a mother fucker.

The time seemed to change, sometimes it was very slow and most of the time it was very fast. When her contractions became much closer together and much more painful, a nurse fetched Dr. Tsunade and her assistant Shizune for the full delivery.

She was laying there holding (squeezing) Shisui's hand during the current contraction, her legs literally in the air, when the doctor called out.

"Okay, Ms. Namekaze, push on your next contraction. Bear down like you're going through a bowel movement."

Naruko could only nod, her throat and voice hoarse from screaming. She had been too far along in her labor for an epidural, so she was getting the full, old-fashioned experience of birth.

When the next contraction came, she gave a great heave and bore down, as if pushing out the biggest shit of her life. That's what it felt like, anyways. When the next contraction came, she pushed again then again then again. It felt horrible, but she pushed through. Her small reprieve was the crushing grip she had on Shisui's hand, and she only felt slightly bad at the small whimpers he let slip.

When the strongest contraction by far hit, she let out a loud, shrill scream, and felt the brush of slimy, wet hair against her inner thigh. Suddenly there was a small wail, and it was like the sound of angels. This was the sound of her baby. She could feel him sticking out of her body, but another contraction distracted her. With one more tremendous push, she felt his little legs kicking against her thighs.

She started crying in earnest when his little wails came a little louder. The male nurse took him away and cleaned him off then swaddled him in record time. When he came back with her son, she immediately held out her hands and was only satisfied when she was holding him against her chest. His little wails and cries had lessened, and she only realized she was crying when a shuddering sob wracked her chest.

Shisui sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his lips kissing her temple. She felt all of this through a sort of haze of incredulity, her mind still awestruck by the realization that this was _her_ son, their _child_.

The two of them were just staring at the small bundle of wonder in her arms when Mikoto and Fugaku walked in, the first ones of their family that they called to arrive. Mikoto almost squealed when she saw the beautiful little boy snuggled in Naruko's arms.

He had hair as black as pitch that matched the shade of Shisui's, and hopefully his eyes would be the same color of Naruko's blue. He had two little lines on each cheek that almost perfectly matched Naruko's own strange birthmarks.

"So, this is little Isamu?" Mikoto (almost) squealed. Naruko jumped and looked over, startled.

"Yes, Aunt Mikoto, this is Isamu. Isamu Uchiha." Shisui said very quietly. Fugaku had never heard him so quiet, and he knew now that the newest member of the Uchiha family would be raised in a well-loved home. He was proud of Shisui.

Minato and Kushina came in next, and it was a whirlwind of 'aw's and 'huh's between the two new grandmothers. Since Shisui's mother was dead and his father long-dead, Fugaku and Mikoto had become something of his parent figures, and therefore would take over as Isamu's other grandparents.

Later that night, Hana, Itachi, Hinata, and Sasuke came in as a group with Akinari asleep in his mother's arms to visit the newest member of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke had held little Isamu after he pried him from Naruko's arms, something that only Shisui had been able to do previously. Hinata thought the look was precious. She wondered what it would be like if that was her and Sasuke's child. Would it still look so cute? Probably not, unfortunately.

Naruko finally got everyone out of the room and stole back her baby when she threatened to get up out of the bed and manhandle him away. They left the new parents in the hospital room, and Naruko took advantage of the peace and quiet.

"Shi, I really need to feed Isamu. I hope you don't mind." Naruko was smirking at him as she slipped her hospital gown off her shoulders and held Isamu to her chest. He latched onto a distended nipple and started to suck.

There was a sensation of relief that spread from her breast throughout the rest of her body. It was like relieving the pressure on the bladder when going to the bathroom, only much slower.

When he'd had his fill, he let go and drifted off to sleep after she burped him. He was the most precious thing in the world in her eyes.

Shisui watched all this with reverent eyes. Here was the woman he loved with his heart and soul, his better half, who had given him love when he thought he would never really find any, and a son when he thought he'd have no more family. Here was the girl he had rescued from that convenience store, looking so defeated, sitting in the hospital bed, feeding their son and rocking him to sleep.

He hadn't held Isamu for very long when everyone else came and took him, and she had been holding him for the longest by far. It was obvious by her drooping eyes and sagging shoulders that she was exhausted, and he got up and walked over to her, taking Isamu from her tired arms.

"Rest now, Naru, before you wear yourself out. You've had a long day; you deserve some rest."

Naruko nodded and rested back, her breathing immediately evening out and her heart rate slowing on the monitor. Shisui looked down at his little sleeping bundle and couldn't help but smile. This made the world absolutely perfect.

He held onto Isamu for five straight hours before the little tyke woke up and started to cry, demanding to be changed and eat again. He reluctantly woke up Naruko, and the two started on the road of parenthood.

xXx

Isamu was four months old when they got married. He stayed with Kushina and Minato until the honeymoon was over with, but the two parents and newlyweds couldn't stay away from their little ball of sunshine forever. They were gone for five days total, and Naruko was practically in tears when she held her baby in her arms again, peppering kisses all over his face. It was a little disgusting, the amount of love just pouring off of her.

She was now officially Naruko Uchiha, her name changed on all of her forms, even Isamu's birth certificate. Shisui was very smug about it, indeed.

Time seemed to fly by until she was at Hinata and Sasuke's wedding, her stomach protruding out and making her bridesmaid's dress very tight. Isamu wasn't even two years old yet and she was already 30 weeks into her second pregnancy. She was ready, of course, but sometimes she had to curse her husband's sexy looks and wicked tongue.

Hinata had confided in her (drunkenly, of course) that she couldn't wait to have Sasuke's babies at her bachelorette's party. Naruko had felt a little nauseous after that, but she just blamed it on the pregnancy. Hana had also had a set of twins, and she had threatened Itachi with castration if he ever even thought about the idea of another child for at least the next five years. The poor woman was exhausted.

Sasuke had gotten his job at _Uchiha Inc._ as was promised, and he enjoyed every minute of his time with Itachi. The two were disgustingly nice to each other for siblings, but not in the creepy incest kind of way.

Naruko constantly thought about her life as a teenager, and she knew every day that she woke up beside her husband that she had made the right decision. Everything really did turn out alright.

xXx

 **That was it. This was a oneshot, so no more for this story. I really liked it. One of my best friends laughed at me while I wrote the birth scene, but I personally thought it was great. Thank you much for reading, have a good life.**

 _ **\- GoldenGoddess12199**_


End file.
